In the literature, the determination of the individual anaerobic threshold according to Stegmann et al (Int. J. Sports Medicine 2 (1981), 160-165) has prevailed for the physiologic capacity diagnostic and has found wide applications. The individual anaerobic threshold determination according to Stegmann differs from other lactate threshold concepts in the consideration of the plasma lactate level in the phases during and after the application of stress. In the phase after the application of stress, the influence of the lactate efflux, that is, the lactate elimination from the blood plasma, is prevalent. The measurement of the lactate kinetic beyond the end of the stress and the use of this kinetic in the derivation of the individual anaerobic threshold presents the danger that, during the determination of the individual anaerobic thresholds, the parameters of the lactate influx as well as also the lactate efflux characteristic of the person being under stress must also be taken into consideration. From this consideration is derived a great advantage of the Stegmann threshold, since the determination of the individual anaerobic thresholds can be carried out continuously during the stress test at any desired set stages.
The individual anaerobic threshold according to Stegmann, however, can be determined not only via the continuous measurement of the lactate in the blood of a person, but also from the respiratory measured values of the per minute breathing volume, the 0 content of the per minute breathing volume, as well as the CO2 content of the per minute breathing volume (European patent publication 0,742,693 B1).